1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a display device having the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel that detects a position which is touched with a finger, a dedicated pen or the like has been developed. As the touch panel of this type, for example, a capacitance type touch sensor has been known which detects a change in capacitance of a portion that is subjected to a touch pressing operation (hereinafter referred to as “touch”). In a touch panel of an in-cell touch panel in which common electrodes in a liquid crystal display panel of an IPS (In-Plane Switching) system are used as scanning electrodes for touch detection, the scanning electrodes, and detection electrodes that intersect with the scanning electrodes are arranged in a matrix.
JP 2011-248722 A discloses a touch panel having diamond lattice-shaped detection electrodes in which plural conductor lines lined up in parallel intersect with each other at a given angle. In the touch panel of this type, first electrodes which are the scanning electrodes, and second electrodes which are the detection electrodes intersect with each other at a given angle so that conductor lines forming the first electrodes and the second electrodes configure square mesh patterns in a plan view.